Electron devices employed as charge transport switches are known in the art. Such devices are frequently utilized to control the movement of energy, in the form of charge carriers such as electrons, to or from a charge storage network such as a capacitive network. Further, present applications generally require that charge transport devices conform to the restrictions imposed by integrated circuit concepts.
Prior art electron devices fulfilling the needs detailed above have generally been realized as semiconductor devices wherein charge transport is effected in a semiconductor material. This charge transport environment imposes a number of impediments to optimum performance. A first impediment is that realization of the semiconductor devices is a complex process, and is not conveniently implemented in concert with other technologies such as flat displays. A second impediment is that, in an attempt to minimize the difficulties of the first impediment, polycrystalline and amorphous semiconductor materials are often used to realize the charge transport devices. Such devices typically suffer from reduced carrier mobility, which limits the applications in which this technique may be employed.
Therefore, there exists a need for a charge transport device which overcomes at least some of the shortcomings of the prior art.